Transmissions of different types have been developed over the years to provide greater control of mechanical loads, such as the driving wheels of power vehicles. For the most part, such transmissions, because of their complexity, have not been proven to be fully efficient in providing a practical means to transfer the power of a power source to a load for operating the load in both forward and reverse directions. In all transmissions, it is desirable to enable a vehicle, for instance, to accelerate to a maximum through a wide speed range, while the engine of the vehcle operates within its most effective speed range. It is also desirable to have no limitations as to power input applied to the transmission and power output obtained from a transmission. Moreover, it is greatly to be preferred that, in a transmission, there be no engagement or disengagement of gears.
It is also desirable in the design of transmissions to use component parts which have no frictional wearing surfaces, such as belts, bands and the like. Also, reduction in air pollution is a desired aim in the design of transmissions. It is also especially preferable to provide for a transmission design a power source of constant output speed, such as electric motors, turbines and the like. If a transmission can be controlled by a microprocessor, greater control of the transmission can be achieved than has heretofore been capable.
Since no comercially available transmission has the desirable characteristics mentioned above, a need exists for improvements in mechanical transmissions of the type for operating vehicles and other loads in forward and reverse directions. The present invention satisfies this need.